Shanks x Benn, Vohveleita!
by 10yodale
Summary: Benn herää vatsakipuun ja toivoo saavan kapteeniltaan jotain apua. Shanks x Benn


Benn ei saanut unta, hän pyöri sängyssään jossa nukkui myös hänen kapteeninsa. Shanks kuorsasi. "Shanks.. mun vatsaan sattuu...", Ben mumisi unissaan ja puski nenänällään Shanksin rintaa. "Koita nukkua, Benn aamulla sulla on varmasti parempi olo...", Shanks mumisi, hänellä oli lievä krapula ja hän olisi halunnut vain nukkua rauhassa. "owwwn... Tuntuu oikeasti tosi inhottavalta... Mulla on ollu tällännen olo koko viikon mutta nyt se vaan on pahentunut... aijj... " , Ben sanoi pidellen vatsaansa. "Ehkä sä olet juonut liikaa sakea...", ehdotti Shanks. " Ei se ole sitä... sitä paitsi, en mä oo juonnu koko viikkona alkoholia.. Eikä se mistään ruuastakaan voi johtua koska en oo syönyt tänään mitään...", Ben mumisi, kyyneleet nousivat hänen silmiinsä. "Jos pidät vaikka viikon vapaata jos toi johtuu stressistä..?", Shanks edotti taas. " Sun laivalla..? Viikko vapaata? Ei onnistu...", Benn naurahti. " Miten niin ei onnistu?", Shanks kysyi hämillään." Väitätkö sä muka että tekisit viikon aikana kaikki sun kapteenin hommat...?", Benn kysyi leikkisästi. Shanks alkoi nauramaan. Bennin kasvoille levisi myös hymy mutta se hävisi hyvin äkkiä kun hänelle tuli uusi vatsa kramppi. "Mitä jos toi on joku virus?", Shanks ehdotti ja silitti Bennin pitkiä harmaita hiuksia jotka olivat takussa liian pyörimisen takia. Benn oli hetken hiljaa ja keskittyi hengittämiseen. "Ei tää mikään virus ole... Ei mulla koskaan ennen mitään tällaista ole ollut", Benn totesi ja hengitti raskaasti. Shanksin kasvoille levisi huoli vieressään makaavasta miehestä. "Haluatko että mä haen laiva lääkärin?", Shanks kysyi ja painoi suudelman Bennin kuumalle otsalle. Benn pudisti päätään. " Kyllä mä tästä selviän... Katsotaan sitten aamulla jos tää ei ole mennyt ohi...", Benn sanoi, kipu paistoi hänen äänestään. Shanks ymmärsi kyllä Benniä tuskin Shanks itsekään olisi mennyt herättämään miehistönsä jäseniä keskellä yötä ellei olisi hätä tilanne. Shanks heitti ainoan kätensä Bennin yli ja painautui tätä vasten. "Koitetaan nukkua, aamulla sulla on varmasti paljon parempi olo." Shanks sanoi lohduttavasti ja painoi nenänsä Bennin selkää vasten. Benn tärisi, hän yritti pidätellä itkua, hän ei halunnut itkeä kapteeninsa nähden. Shanks silitti lohduttavasti Bennin kosteaa poskea. Benn tuijotti yöpöydällä olevaa kelloa, hänestä tuntui että sen viisarit eivät liikkuneet. Shanks kuorsasi taas. Hyvä että joku pystyy nukkumaan, Benn ajatteli. Shanks halasi Benniä unissaan. Mies ryntäsi vessaan pitäen käsiään suunsa edessä. Shanks heräsi Bennin äkkilähtöön. Harmaahiuksinen mies joutui laittamaan hiuksensa ponnarille kun oksensi eilisen illallisen jäänteet. Puna hiuksinen mies istui keskellä myllättyä parisänkyä katse ovelle naulittuna odottaen että hänen sydänkäyränsä vääristäjä tulisi pian takaisin. Shanks vain odotti, aivan hiljaa, aivan pimeässä. Hänen silmänsä olivat ehtineet tottua pimeään ja hän erotti kellon viisarit. Oli mennyt 20minuuttia ja Benniä ei kuulunut. Hänelle ei jäänyt muuta vaihtoehtoa kuin nousta ja lähteä tämän luo. "Benn?", Shanks kysyi huolestuneena ja raotti vessan ovea. Benn istui vessan lattialla pidellen vatsaansa. Shanks istuutui hänen viereen ja silitti tämän päätä. "Mitä jos yrittäisit syödä jotakin? Vaikka paahtoleipää se auttaa yleensä vatsavaivoihin?", Shanks yritti. Ruuan ajattelu sai Bennin tuntemaan itsensä vieläkin huonovointisemmaksi. Hän pudisti päätään kapteeninsa ehdotukselle. "Mä en enää koskaan syö.." Shanks ei voinut muuta kuin hymyillä " Sulle varmasti tulee kohta parempi olo. Onko mitään mitä mä voisin tehdä sun olon parantamiseksi?", Punahiuksinen mies kysyi. Benn pudisti päätään ja otti Shanksia kädestä. " Pysy siinä vaan jooko..? Tää menee varmasti kohta ohi. ",Benn kuiskasi. Shanks hymyili ja meni vielä lähemmäs Benniä. Muutaman tunnin miehet olivat hilaa ja nauttivat vain toistensa läheisyydestä. " Mulla on nälkä.", Benn totesi rikkoen hiljaisuuden. "Mä teen sulle mun erikois Shanks vohveleita!", Shanks totesi iloisena, hän oli todella tyytyväinen kuullessaan Bennin tarvitsevan ruokaa. He menivät keittiöön ja Shanks alkoi kokata. Benn katseli toisen touhuja lievästi hymyillen. Shanks on todella surkea kokki mutta hän osaa tehdä maailman parhaita vohveleita. "Valmista.", Shanks hyräili. Huumaava tuoksu oli vallannut keittiön. Benn ahmi vohveleita aivan kuin hän ei olisi koskaan saanut ruokaa. " Ja mä kun luulin että sä et enää koskaan syö.", Shanks naurahti tyytyväisenä. " Sanoinko mä muka joskus niin?", Benn kysyi nauraen. Shanks meni tämän luokse ja painoi hellän suudelman miehen ruusun punaisille huulille. "Mä rakastan sua", Shanks hymähti Benille. "Mäkin sua kapu."

Minä olen kultana sinulle. Tule sinä armaaksi minulle. Tassutellen, hassutellen, käydään onnen kyliin, rakkauden syliin. Poimitaan meille noita, onnen pikku pipanoita, minä olen kultana sinulle, tule sinä armaaksi minulle. – Uppo-Nalle -


End file.
